"Mc" Labeling
"Mc" Labeling is the trend on Grey's Anatomy where one adds "Mc" to words or sentences. Most commonly used are McDreamy and McSteamy. Season 1 *'McBurney:' The first of the trend used by another intern to describe the patient that George is performing on. (McBurney's Point is, however, an established medical term.) ("A Hard Day's Night") *'McDreamy' - The nickname given to Derek Shepherd by Cristina Yang. ("The First Cut Is the Deepest") Season 2 * McMarried - Used by George O'Malley to describe Derek Shepherd's marital status. ("Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head") * McWhat - Said by Izzie after she found out that Derek was married. ("Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head") * McBastard - A reference to Derek after Meredith found out that he was married. ("Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head") *'McSteamy' - The name used by Tyler Christian when meaning to say McDreamy. ("Into You Like a Train") * McDouchey - Cristina describing Derek Shepherd for not allowing her to scrub in on his surgery. ("Tell Me Sweet Little Lies") * McDog - The dog shared by Derek and Meredith named Doc. ("It's the End of the World") * McLife - The term used by Meredith to describe Addison Montgomery-Shepherd's influence over her life. Addison has Derek and now her dog. ("It's the End of the World") * McSexy - A suggestion for a nickname for Mark Sloan when he first arrived to Seattle Grace by Meredith. ("Yesterday") * McYummy - Another suggestion for a nickname for Mark Sloan by Izzie. ("Yesterday") *'McSteamy' - The nickname that Izzie, Meredith and Cristina agreed for Mark Sloan. ("Yesterday") *'McVomit' - The term for George's disgust of the new nickname for Mark Sloan. ("Yesterday") *'McHot' - Used by Alex Karev to describe Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. ("Yesterday") *'McYeah' - George's assertion with the term used to describe Addison. ("Yesterday") *'McDreamy' - In this case, Izzie uses this nickname to describe George being the center of Callie's attraction. ("The Name of the Game") *'McVet' - Nickname given to veterinarian Finn Dandridge. ("Blues for Sister Someone") Season 3 *'McGuilty' - What Cristina calls Derek following his extramarital sex with Meredith at the prom that is being hosted in the hospital. ("Time Has Come Today") *'McBaby' - What Cristina calls Meredith’s suspected pregnancy. ("What I Am") *'McNasty' - George describing what Derek had allegedly done with the woman in his trailer. Unbeknownst to them, the woman was Derek's sister, Nancy. ("Let the Angels Commit") *'McHottie' - George's term for Derek's sister, Nancy. ("Let the Angels Commit") *'McBastard' - George labelling Derek, assuming that he was having sexual intercourse with the woman in his trailer. ("Let the Angels Commit") *'McBitchy' - Izzie refers to Derek's sister, Nancy, after she insinuates that Meredith is the reason for the Shepherds' divorce. ("Let the Angels Commit") *'McFrickin' Code of Silence!' - Callie describing when she claimed Meredith's panties off the wall. ("From a Whisper to a Scream") *'McSex' - Callie’s reference to catching Meredith and Derek having sex at the prom. ("From a Whisper to a Scream") *'McLove Life' - Cristina's reference to Meredith's relationships. ("Drowning on Dry Land") *'McCrap' - Cristina describing Meredith's problems. ("Drowning on Dry Land") *'McHardcore' - Nickname given to Erica Hahn at Seattle Grace Hospital. Season 4 *'McDreamied' - Cristina describing what Derek and Meredith do in the elevator. ("The Heart of the Matter") *'McDreamy' - The name used by Norman when meaning to say McSteamy. ("The Heart of the Matter") *'McSleazy - '''Another name used by Norman when meaning to say McSteamy. ''("The Heart of the Matter") *'McRebound' - The nickname given to Rose by Addison after learning that she was dating Derek. ("Piece of My Heart") Season 6 *'McAss' - A term used for Derek by Meredith because she was mad at him. ("I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked") Season 8 *'McDreary' - The nickname for alternate reality Derek. ("If/Then") Season 10 *'McDreamys' - Callie tells Owen that she's rebounded to the McDreamys ("I Bet It Stung") Season 16 *'McWidow' - Cristina texts Meredith that Cormac Hayes is McWidow. Notes and Trivia *The first time we heard McSteamy was from Tyler Christian when he passed on a message from Joe to Meredith that Derek was looking for her (mixing up dreamy with steamy). See Also *Seriously *It's a Beautiful Night to Save Lives *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tSod26xIEk&feature=related Category:Grey's Anatomy